


Present

by KhadaVengean



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Bittersweet, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Child Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Married Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Self-Harm, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhadaVengean/pseuds/KhadaVengean
Summary: His birth to his peak. Many things happened in Dimitri Alexandre's life.(Snappets from his birth to his 30th birthday)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Mentioned Sylvgrid?, Mercedes von Martritz/Dedue Molinaro, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> It's still the 20th December when I post it so I can still say it: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DIMITRI! 
> 
> I already wanted to write this oneshot last year, but then I kinda let it hang, so I'm happy I managed to make it this year. This is based on all of the events happening during the time line [so I highly reccomend checking this out. This was seriously such a huge help.](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/F%C3%B3dlan_timeline)
> 
> This is still the beated version. I will update it as soon as I get the betaed one. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and all crticism and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> PS: This also included self harm! It may trigger someone, so please read with caution. Thank you!

**20 th Ethereal Moon, 1162**

The day of the prince’s birth would go into history as one of the most wonderful and yet as one of the most sorrowful days in the history of Faerghus.

Thirty years later, they would sing about their king, about their ruler with praise and respect. He bore the title of S _avior_ _K_ _ing_ and he’d be the driving force to lead the continent of Fódlan to long lasting peace. 

But in the year of 1162, things were different.

The baby was crying in his father’s arms and his smiling mother would lie on his birthing bed, blood covering her thighs and a paleness striking her face in a flashing white. Her breathing was shallow and she trembled when she rose her hand. “Lambert…,” She spoke with such adoration that, even decades after, all witnesses would call her Lacrimosa.

The tearful one.

“Take care of him. Take care of our son. Grant him a life of which he will be proud of.” She smiled at her husband and king and the black dots on her neck would be the last indicate.

She took her last breath and the kingdom of Faerghus lost its queen but gained a prince. An heir. A warrior, a descendant of Loog.

“I promise, my love,” the king mumbled, tears in his eyes but he didn’t let them go. Instead, he pressed the boy close to his heart, kissed his forehead and took a deep breath. “Welcome to the world, Dimitri.”

Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd was born.

* * *

** 20 th Ethereal Moon, 1163 **

The look on the prince was endearing. A smart and kind boy, blonde hair falling down his temples and his blue eyes so striking that they commanded everyone’s attention at once. All the handmaidens were smitten with him and his father even more – whenever he had the time, he’d spend time with his son, the greatest gift his wife had given him with her departure from the world.

But the prince’s memories were unclear. In fact, the only thing he did recall were shadows and contours, far away. Something wet hit his cheeks in a soft strike and he looked at his father. Even though he didn’t remember, the words of his father would remain in his head forever.

“ _I love you...”_

* * *

**20 th Ethereal Moon, 1164**

The contours became clearer. He could finally think about his father’s beard, the similar looking eyes, the same hair color. When King Lambert carried his son in his arms and they stood in front of a mirror, he saw the similarities between the two.

He started to remember his mother’s face – her full lips, her big nose, her smile, her blonde locks and the grayish-blue eyes that looked at him in love and adoration from the portrait. It was the only one that was hung up inside the castle – mainly for King Lambert, to show that he cherished his late wife. Her smile watched over her boy whenever he passed the painting.

Even when he was a full grown man and he rediscovered it in the castle’s cellar, he always had the feeling that she really smiled at him.

It was a comforting touch on his back and Dimitri always smiled back at her and waved at her painting. Even though some may call it sweet – he was innocent, after all – others deemed it as worrying – the queen was dead and the dead will never return – and yet other thought of it as ridiculous – it was a painting he was waving at. Maybe the solitude and growing up without a mother hindered his development?

But Dimitri didn’t listen. Instead, he smiled at his mother’s painted face and followed his father.

* * *

**20 th Ethereal Moon, 1165**

It was the first birthday he could remember clearly.

Four children were gathered inside the court yard of the castle, holding hands. Four small children and yet their grips were as strong as iron and as unwavering as Faerghus.

“Together,” Dimitri spoke and the golden girl, the blue wolf and the red stallion flashed him their toothy grins and they made an oath that’d accompany them till the day the first one of them died.

Stay together. For all eternity. As knights of the kingdom and warriors for Loog.

They kept that oath and years later, their children would make the same pact with childish glee in a time of peace.

* * *

**20 th Ethereal Moon, 1166**

Prince Dimitri wanted an older brother.

He told his father about his wish.

“My apologies, but you can’t have an older brother,” his father spoke calmly and his hand patted his hair in a comforting gesture, “I know it’s difficult.”

It wasn’t fair. Ingrid had brothers, Sylvain had an older brother, his father had one and Felix did too. Why couldn’t he have that? Was he a bad boy? Did he do something bad?

He sat on the sidelines, watching Felix’s father train with another soldier since Duke Fraldarius visited the royal castle with his wife and two sons for his birthday. It’d be celebrated in the evening and he had to wait until then.

“Everything alright, your highness?”

Glenn was five years older than Dimitri and Felix. He took a seat right next to him and Dimitri couldn’t help himself but pout. He just turned four this moon and he took of his face as man and shook his head. “I can’t have an older brother. Papa told me so.”

“You want an older brother?” He looked perplexed.

“Yes!” The prince balled his hands into fists. “Felix has you, Ingrid has two older brothers and Slyvain does too. I’m the only one who doesn’t. That’s so unfair.” He crossed his arms and placed his chin on his underarm.

Glenn stayed quiet. Didn’t say anything. And then, he stepped in front of Dimitri, kneed and motioned to his back. “Climb on, your highness.”

The prince didn’t respond. “Why?”

“I always do this with Felix. But don’t tell him I told you.”

For a moment, he stayed silence. “Okay.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” The prince nodded and put his hand on his heart. “A knight never breaks his promise.”

Slowly, but surely, he climbed on Glenn’s back and with one whoosh, he saw the world from a completely different angle. He laughed and giggled and the day was saved.

The picture of Glenn Fraldarius carrying the prince around in a piggy back ride was a memory that would bring forth the sweetest memories with the most bittersweet flavor.

* * *

**20 th Ethereal Moon, 1167**

“Your highness.” Gustave’s strict face softened to a gentle look and he kneed in front of the young prince. With big eyes, Dimitri watched how a small sword was in his teacher’s hands. “I know it may be a little bit too soon for you to wield a real sword. And goddess above, I truly hope you will never need to.”

The sheath was beautiful, silver with a long blue line following the metal. At the top, right where the sheath ended and the sword began, the blue lines stopped and changed to a design that reminded him of flowers.

“This is for you.”

Dimitri accepted it with an open mouth, surprise and wonder in his eyes. He looked at the fine item and began to smile.

“Thank you, Gustave!”

* * *

**20 th Ethereal Moon, 1168**

It is the first birthday his father is not present. Weeks ago, he has started a campaign to Sreng. With a pat on his head and a firm embrace, the king promised his only son to be right on time for his birthday.

“I will make sure to come back in time.”

He didn’t keep his promise.

* * *

**20 th Ethereal Moon, 1169**

With great fascination, he watched how Ingrid jumped up and hugged Glenn around his neck. A giggle erupted out of her mouth.

He wondered if there would ever be a girl who would do the same with him.

* * *

**20 th Ethereal Moon, 1170**

Sylvain’s amber eyes were pleading. “Can he come with his, your majesty?” He batted his lashes and Dimitri was fascinated how well it looked. “We won’t be going far, promise.”

Shyly, the prince looked at this father. “Can I?”

Lambert and Rodrigue exchanged a look, a chuckle escaping from the king’s throat. “All right. But stay close to the room, okay?”

“Glenn will be with us, don’t worry.” With a quick hug around his waist, he followed one of his best friends to the outside. Ingrid, Felix and Glenn were waiting for them.

In retro perspective, it was the last truly peaceful one.

* * *

**20 th Ethereal Moon, 1171**

There was a beautiful woman by his father’s side, despite being obscured by a thin black veil. She had her hands folded in front of her stomach, her shoulders lowered. Dimitri couldn’t help himself but listening to their conversation.

“I know you do not wish to attend his birthday party. But I think it’d mean very much to my son if you would agree to meet him.”

“I apologize if I waste your kindness, Lambert. But… I can’t. Not yet. There is just so much that shackles me to this earth. Please.” Her voice, high and clear as a blue, cloudless sky, turns shrill, unsteady. “Give me more time. I will meet him, but not yet.”

The woman wore black. Black symbolized a phase of grief. He remembered Count Galatea wearing only black when Ingrid’s mother died.

He wondered who it was she mourned for.

* * *

**20 th Ethereal Moon, 1172**

His stepmother embraced him around his shoulders. Her long hair brushed his cheeks, a warmth seeping through his clothes to his skin and he let out a high hum.

“Happy birthday, Dimitri.” Her lavender eyes were glistening. Confused and puzzled, he stepped forward and reciprocated her touch. “Ten years.”

“Why are you crying?” Dimitri felt how panic invaded his blood. “What’s wrong?”

“Those are tears of joy. To see you become ten years old, such a great milestone in your life-” Her voice broke off and he felt powerless.

“I’m so proud of you.” She patted his hair, pecked his tresses and rose from her spot, standing tall and mighty above him.

His stepmother. The closest thing he would ever get after losing his one of birth.

He smiled.

* * *

**20 th Ethereal Moon, 1173**

His stepmother looked sad.

It wasn’t the first time she looked like this. In fact, over the last moons, her features became heavier, the lines on around her mouth and under her eyes became more prominent and whenever she walked, she seemed to carry something heavy.

“Is there something I can do for her, father?”

He wished for a chance to make it better. He wished for the times to come back when she was smiling at him, her lavender eyes so gentle and so loving. Her touch, whenever she patted his head or his cheek. The way her warmth always went over to him.

Now, she only sat in a parlor. Looking outside. Longingly. With a desire he couldn’t decipher. Like she was waiting for someone.

“She carries some burdens, my son. I’m afraid not.”

Dimitri just wanted to see her smile again.

* * *

**20 th Ethereal Moon, 1174**

Uncle Rufus was a man known to be the direct opposite of the people that bore the name Blaiddyd. Instead being polite, chivalrous or just, he was rude, vulgar and obscene. His face was always blue, his eyes glassy and his lips being drawn into a snarl. Dimitri listened to the nobles around him, whispering of their gratitude that the former king chose to let his father become his successor.

Dimitri looked at his uncle. The great Duke of Itha standing in a corner with a bottle of wine in his hand.

In rare moments, before he could distinguish between many things in his life, Dimitri was afraid that he’d just end up like him.

* * *

**20 th Ethereal Moon, 1175**

“What do you mean you can’t dance?” El had her hands propped on her waist, her eyes staring at him in quiet punishment and Dimitri only wished to sink further into the ground. “Your party is this evening! I will help you.”

And so, she had whisked him away. His hand on her waist, hers on his shoulder and the opposite intertwined. The young prince could feel a blush climbing up his cheeks being so close to a girl in his age.

“Let’s begin, okay? Come on, don’t get distracted.” She corrected their posture by pulling on his hand once and they stood tall and with straight spines. “We have much to practice.”

He really liked El. And she was a good teacher.

But he wished that he wouldn’t have to study on his own birthday.

* * *

**20 th Ethereal Moon, 1176**

“Your highness?!” A harsh knock echoed through his room. Unrelenting, brutal, harsh, filled with aggressive force. “Open the door, your highness! Your birthday party begins soon and all the other nobles have already gathered!”

Dimitri, instead of preparing himself for the great party in the ballroom, was curled into a fetus in his bed. His blanket being drawn over his head, his hands by his chest and his eyes shut closed behind his lids.

“Your highness!”

“ _What a “prince” you are.”_

“ _Wasting your time in here, crying like a little baby instead of going out there and fulfilling the duties you have to do!”_

“ _You are a prince, heir to the throne, not a little schoolboy!”_

“ _How do you want to avenge us if you can’t even fulfill such an easy task?!”_

“ _Avenge us, Dimitri!”_

“STOP IT!”

A scream of his throat, raw and unused, power coursing through his veins, only to leave at a moment’s notice. “Just go away! Leave me alone!”

“But-”

“If the boy refuses to come out, then lock the door. Don’t let him go out.” Dimitri’s blood froze in his veins. His uncle’s tone brought shivers to his body. “If the boy refuses to see reason, then let him taste his own foolishness. Lock him into his room-”

“But, your highness-”

A hit. A gasp. Dimitri jumped from his bed and went to the door.

A key was turned.

“Don’t you dare speak against me, woman! Who do you think you’re speaking to?! I am your regent, I command you and don’t you ever get the idea to raise your voice against me again!”

A cry from the maid and the prince felt tears dwelling up in his eyes.

“Let him learn his lesson. Don’t let him out until I command you to do so.”

“Wait!” His feet carried him to the door, his hands rattling on the doorknob. “I’m coming out, don’t lock me in here-”

No one was answering.

“ _This is the punishment you deserved.”_

“ _So simple, little boy.”_

“ _I’m disappointed in you.”_

With a cry, Dimitri fell to his knees. Felt how the tears welled up in his eyes.

Leaning against the door, he shed the tears silently.

He wouldn’t be missed anyway.

* * *

**20 th Ethereal Moon, 1177**

Contrary to last year, Dimitri allowed the maids to prepare him. Clad in the finest garments, he spent his time at the party, listening to his uncle’s commands and stayed as quiet as possible.

He saw Ingrid and Felix on the other side of the room, exchanging glances with each other. But someone was missing.

No flirting, no scandal, everything proceeded smoothly. Driven by worry and care for his friend, the prince searched the castle halls for the oldest of their group.

He found him in the garden – sobbing, curled into a ball, leaning against a stone wall and an air of solitude lay around his weeping shoulders.

From his position, Dimitri could see him. On the other side where he stood, he heard two noble ladies speaking with each other.

“Have you heard? Gautier banished his oldest son.”

“I guess the true heir of the house will take the legacy.”

Their voices were filled with poison. And in a venomous tone, the older lady said:“He should be happy about it.”

Dimitri felt it – the sheer helplessness in his very core. He could only watch how Sylvain, one of his best friends, cried in a corner, far away from the festivities. Rooted in his spot, he couldn’t move his limbs.

“ _He has always helped you. And now you don’t have the guts to go to him and give him the comfort he needs.”_ A sneer in his head. _“Pathetic.”_

He truly was.

* * *

**20 th Ethereal Moon, 1178**

Instead of worry, the only thing that fills Felix’s eyes is hatred. The word ‘boar’ falls from his lips as easy as the ABC and Dimitri can’t do anything but stand on the spot. His voice was filled with antipathy, something so incredibly primal that Dimitri couldn’t deny it.

He spoke the truth.

He was a monster.

* * *

**20 th Ethereal Moon, 1179**

“Are you excited, your highness?” One of his uncle’s closest advisers spoke to him in that sickening sweet and slimy voice. It was enough to force a shiver down his spine. “It certainly must be quiet exciting to spend your next birthday in the officer’s academy.”

It was the only thing he could talk about. Ever since the letter was sent to Garreg Mach Monastery, it was the only topic among his uncle’s ranks when it involved him.

The prince didn’t mention how much it actually hurt. From the corners of his eyes, he watched how Dedue stood in the outer circle of guests, his vassal being merely observed with scorn and hatred in their eyes. It brought a little bit of hope into his heart – perhaps it’d be the first time when he could finally acknowledge him as his friend, without anyone to tell him what to do or what to feel.

“I will be prepared for what is to come.”

A sickening grin on his lips.

“I truly hope so. A toast to you, your highness.” With that, he let the glasses ring.

The sound haunted his ears for weeks.

* * *

**20 th Ethereal Moon, 1180**

“Professor.” The word escaped his lips like a melody, a tender tone mingling into his organ and it was the only sentiment she deserved to be spoken to. “This is too much, I can’t accept this.”

“Why not?” She titled her head, her green hair following her to the column of her neck, her left side being bared to him. He felt the heat crawl up to his cheeks, a certain kind of dryness spreading through his throat. “It’s your birthday. Why should I give presents to others and not you?”

“But-” He interrupted himself, biting his bottom lip with enough strength to break the skin and could feel a little drop of blood spread on his tongue. Instead of tea, he should drink blood and mourn the dead, for another year has passed and he still didn’t enough-

“It’s so beautiful. I’m afraid to break it, professor.”

“An owl feather is resistant enough. It won’t break so easily,” his professor spoke and for a second, he felt the heat rise in his cheeks. He watched her eyes drop to her present in his hand, put her hands on the surface and rose from her chair. “I have an idea. Would you stand up for me?”

“Of course.” Both confused and a little bit terrified, he followed her request. She circled the table, held out a hand and quietly, he returned the feather. It would be wise to take it back. She shouldn’t waste her breath on him, nor any kind of present.

For a second, it was silent. He let out a deep breath.

But he could feel the oxygen stutter in his own throat, biting his bottom lip once more to stifle a cry. Whether out of surprise and shock, or out of pain because he could feel more of his life rooting into his destroyed taste buds. He hid a whine in the back of his throat and watched with great eyes how the hands of his professor quickly attached the feather to the pin that held his cape.

“There, done.” Taking a step back and missing her warmth immediately, she showed her mesmerizing smile.

A fist hit his chest and he somehow would have traded his lungs to look at her like for all eternity.

“Th-Thank you, professor.”

Her little smile widened and he saw a spark in her green orbs.

“You’re welcome, Dimitri. Happy birthday.”

* * *

**20 th Ethereal Moon, 1181**

His professor was there.

But not alone. His father, his stepmother, Glenn. Dedue. All of them stood in a row right in front of him.

In the corner, he heard how a drop hit the stone underneath his legs. He leaned his head against the wall and only listened to their anger.

“ _Stop wasting your time!”_

“ _Avenge us!”_

“ _This is only due to your own foolishness.”_

“ _You deserve what you got!”_

“ _If only you had been quicker.”_

Those were the voices that were already familiar to him. His father, screaming to avenge him. His stepmother, screeching to stop wasting his time. Glenn, always reminding him that he took his life away – his love, his duty, his everything.

“ _Dimitri...”_

“ _Your highness...”_

Dimitri whined.

“ _I should never have followed you. I should have died back then in Duscur.”_

“ _If only I had never chosen you.”_

“Please-”

Dedue’s and the professor’s gaze was relentless. Merciless.

Now, they joined the voices in his head. Like a choir, they sang.

A hymn of the dead.

The place he was supposed to be.

* * *

**20 th Ethereal Moon, 1182**

There was a hole in his face. A pulse echoing faintly in the distance. Something died.

Warm liquid flowed down his cheek. The dagger in his hand was wet, seeping into his glove. The pain was dull, far away. Instead of hot or cold, it was numb.

Finally, a tribute for the dead. A sacrifice made on their altar. For them.

But they didn’t cease.

He considered stabbing his right eye as well.

* * *

**20 th Ethereal Moon, 1183**

Blood.

More blood. Endless pools of them.

Red liquid, red eyes, red uniform, red red red-

Dimitri opened his blue eye and let out an ear-piercing scream. The men in front of them fell, one by one.

The beast has consumed him.

And it will never let go.

* * *

**20 th Ethereal Moon, 1184**

His professor stared at him. Green eyes drenched in sadness and grief. In disappointment and annoyance.

“I’ve told you. You should never have wasted so much time on me.”

Her orbs searched his face. From his missing eye to the scar on his neck, over to the dried blood on his gauntlet.

“Stop looking at me with such scorn in your eyes. It was obvious from the very beginning. I’m a monster.”

His monster dipped down, let out another howling scream and echoed through his head like the drum of a bell. He looked up and no one was there.

He bit his tongue, nearly destroying it in the process. It was just punishment.

He let her down. He left her alone. She gave his life for him.

Dimitri just wished to see her mesmerizing smile one last time.

* * *

**20 th Ethereal Moon, 1185**

“ _What do you say, professor? Care to make a wish?”_

A scream echoed through well.

“ _We are here on the night of the ball. Why don’t you try wishing for something?”_

“Monster-”

“Please, spare me-”

“ _After you.”_

“Cowards! Fight!”

“ _A wish of my own… I suppose my wish.. is for a world in which no one would ever be unjustly taken from us. Or… something alone those lines.”_

“Outta my way!”

“ _I’ll wish for the same.”_

“Don’t struggle!”

“ _Thank you, Professor… although, at a time like this...”_

“I’ll destroy you!”

“ _Perhaps it would make more sense for me to wish that we’ll be together forever. What do you think?”_

The last one falls. The imperial soldiers fell to his feet. Blood became his ground to walk on. And yet, they didn’t stop.

They continued with their screams.

Soft spoken words turned to melodies of hatred. Promises became screams filled with rage. Disgust and helplessness. He was foolish enough to be deceived by a perspective of a future.

Dimitri sat down. Pain bloomed in his right shoulder. He leaned forward, against his lance, closed his eye.

And waited.

* * *

**20 th Ethereal Moon, 1186**

Dimitri opened his eye.

A little light in this darkness greeted him. Flickering, playing silhouettes of black on the wall. From the corner of his eye, he recognized long hair, a hum resounding through his chamber. With a grunt, the king rose from his lying position. Squinted both his eyes to take in the picture right in front of him.

“Beloved?,” he whispered in a groggy voice. He still hasn’t arrived at the mortal world. Something rang in his ears and everything was dull.

“Dimitri?” A whisper, equal to his own, reached him immediately. Warmth spread through his veins and he let out a calming breath. A soft touch, gentle and steady, finally brought him back from the dark pits of sleep and endless nightmares. “Love, you shouldn’t be up yet.” With warm lips on his forehead, he leaned forward and pressed his head against her chest. Even though there was no heartbeat, he inhaled and was set free. “It’s long before dawn. Go and get some sleep.”

“What about you?” His large hands cradled her tiny ones. “Is something wrong?”

“No, don’t worry about it.” She pressed her palms against his cheeks and kissed his forehead once more. “Just go. Your eyes are closing on their own.”

With gentle force, she pushed him against the mattress and pressed a line of kisses around his face. With Byleth’s forehead against his, he smelled her sweet breath and a slight hint of chocolate. “Go to sleep. I will wake you when everything is ready.”

He listened and fell back.

* * *

**20 th Ethereal Moon, 1187**

Byleth added another thing to her endless list of tasks and duties: to throw a birthday party for him. Even though the king could imagine quieter things to do on his date of birth, he couldn’t help himself but smile at her excitement and let her do as she pleased. Dimitri was happy when Byleth was content and he’d do everything possible to let that happen.

When the night was closely coming to reach the next day, they stood side by side in the royal ballroom. With her head on his shoulder, they watched the guests interact with each other by drinking, smiling, laughing, eating, dancing. With impressed eyes, he watched how simple friendships turned to so much more.

The weight by his side reminded him that there were always things worth fighting for.

When his wife let out a content hum, he leaned down and pressed a kiss against her temple.

* * *

**20 th Ethereal Moon, 1188**

“Remember the last time we did this?” The wine was sparkling in Sylvain’s glass and he held it high above his head. “I don’t, to be honest.”

“It’s been too long.” Ingrid smiled at them, pulling her knee close to her chest with her own glass in her hand. “It’s wonderful to spend time with the others, considering we’re not able to do it like that. But to come like this together...”

“It is one of the few dates in the year we can do that.” Felix let out a sigh, shaking his head. He took a long sip from his own, eyeing the king with a lift of his eyebrow. “Not even drinking? Already having enough, boar?”

The liquid showed his reflection. He had started to grow a stubble due to lacking time of keeping a proper grooming routine. Byleth said that she didn’t mind. It let him look mature. Dignified.

Like his father.

“Just thinking about things.” He raised his glass, broke of eye-contact and leaned forward. “On our friendship.”

“To you, Dimitri.” Ingrid’s enthusiasm, Sylvain’s cheerful grin and Felix’s cool smirk brought old memories back.

“Happy birthday.”

* * *

**20 th Ethereal Moon, 1189**

There is something heavy on his chest. Comforting and warm, it was buried deep into the fabric of his shirt. He listened to the giggles of Byleth right by his side.

“Beloved?,” he whispered once more and cupped the thing on his chest with his right hand. “What’s wrong?”

“It seemed that there is someone who wanted to greet you on your birthday at all cost.” The giggle turned to a laugh, delighted and proud, flying lightly through the air and he loved the sound, over so much. “I wouldn’t have expected him to walk the whole way here. I guess our little one is a fast learner just like his father.”

The moment he opened his eye for real this time, he was greeted with a blonde head tucked neatly under his chin. Calm breaths fanned his skin and a quiet snore brought his heartbeat to peace.

His greatest light, the one who has slept on his chest for so many times already, was as knocked out as a rock.

With his thumb, he brushed the couple of strands from his forehead. Wispy locks made of sunlight. He couldn’t wait to watch the wonder of him opening his eyes, showing him the same hue as the woman he had decided to marry.

Dimitri pressed a kiss against his son’s forehead and thanked the goddess above for this gift.

* * *

**20 th Ethereal Moon, 1190**

Byleth had already left the bed when he woke up. Groggily, he sat up on the mattress and muttered his breath. Today would be just another long day. The thing that he looked forward the most was lunch and dinner with his family.

While he got himself dressed and washed, he watched how the snow was falling on the ground, covering Fhirdiad under a heavy and tight blanket. Even when he was born in this cold weather, snow was always one thing that kept him fascinated.

He left his chambers and began his day. The first step was to get into his office without anyone finding him so he could start in peace.

He let out a breath, opened the heavy door under his hand and was greeted by a sight he hadn’t expected. His thoughts were racing, his mind running miles per minute until something popped up in his head.

And Dimitri was reminded once again of how much he loved his beloved wife.

Standing in front of his desk, a vase was put on the surface. A lovely bouquet, a mix of lovely shades of red, pink and blue were arranged into a masterpiece and her hum accompanied her lovely stance.

Byleth turned her head and began to glow. “Dimitri.” With one last look, she checked the bouquet and walked forward, throwing her arms around his neck and whispering “Happy Birthday,” into his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. Let out a deep breath.

All the tension stepped out. And left him in peace.

* * *

**20 th Ethereal Moon, 1191**

This was probably the greatest surprise someone could have done for him. All the former Blue Lions has already spoken their congratulations until a deep voice interrupted the crowd with a few words and Dimitri looked at the face of someone he hasn’t expected at all.

After he has gone to his home, Dedue was rarely seen in the capital. Too busy with reparations and retaining its former glory, the only contact they kept was put into letters. Both of them have started their own lives, both of them married with children and too many tasks on their hand. Fighting for the future, burying the sins and hatred of the past and living in the present.

“Dedue.”

He heard Byleth’s chuckles, his children’s questions and watched how Mercedes patted her husband’s back gently.

“Dimitri.” The Duscurian man bowed quickly, his smile setting out a wave of happiness through his veins when he ascended. “It’s good to see you.”

A tear in his eye.

“Welcome back, my friend. Good to have you back.”

* * *

**20 th Ethereal Moon, 1192**

All of them were here. Friends and allies, nobles and commoners, the one who stood by the side of his journey from his birth to this very day. He turned thirty, a great milestone and he remembered his step mother’s face for the blink of an eye.

But before he got lost in thoughts all alone, a gentle tug on his hand redirected his attention and he looked into a carbon copy of his own eye, set into the face of a young girl with the same color as her brother. His daughter looked so much like him, it was a little bit scary sometimes.

“Up?,” she whispered and who was he, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, to deny her this wish?

He crouched down, lifted his little girl with ease and cooed quietly when she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, burying her face in his shirt. A constant weight against his chest, something so precious and for a moment, he wondered how someone like him was able to deserve so many good things around him.

His friends were smiling. Alive. They were living their lives, far away from pain and blood and tragedies. This was their time of peace.

His daughter in his arms reminded him of this. The little girl who was so much like him.

With a tight hold, he kissed her head and vowed to himself that he will protect this happiness at all cost.


End file.
